


House Calls

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Of course the day Christen is sick with a migraine the electric company is installing new meters, she goes out to tell them to knock it off only to find herself in an odd predicament.





	

Christen groaned as her eyes slowly opened, thanking whoever was up above that it was a dark, overcast day. Today would be a migraine day, she could feel it in the back of her skull, up to her temples and even in her chest. She was going to hurt no matter what she did. 

Groaning, she rolled over, carefully trying not to move her head too much as pulled the blankets back over herself to block out the light. As soon as she was warm, snuggled into the blankets, she heard a bang on the side of her house and groaned again, the loud noise piercing her skull. It happened again, and again. Christen whimpered as she slowly slid out of bed. She’d forgotten today was when the utility workers were installing a new reader and it was going to kill her, or at least that’s what it felt like. Grabbing a pair of her favorite sweats, she went to head outside and ask them to please be more considerate. Shuffling her way across the deck and to the readers, she came around the corner to see a tall blonde working on them, trying to pry the old reader off, muttering to herself.

“Hey,” Christen went to yell but it barely came out a whisper. Still, it was enough to get the woman’s attention. Christen, however, had clamped her mouth shut; her stomach was doing flips and she knew what would come next. 

“You ok miss?” the woman asked right before Christen rushed to the side of the deck and proceeded to lose the contents of her stomach. Christen didn’t react when someone pulled her hair back from her face, and rubbed her back, she just accepted it. She knew that there wasn’t much she could do at this moment besides let her body do it’s own thing. 

“Hey, it’s ok,” the woman said and Christen choked out a gasping sob. The woman carefully undid her own hair, taking the tie to loosely pull Christen’s hair back, still rubbing her back. “You think you can sit down?” she asked and Christen thought about it for a moment, unsure whether her stomach would betray her first or if her head would beat her too it. 

“Yeah,” Christen finally said, knowing if she moved her head to nod she’d get sick again. Carefully, the woman sat Christen down on the steps to the deck. 

“I’ll be right back.” The woman got up and ran down the driveway to her work truck. Christen leaned against the railing trying to catch her breath before her stomach retched again causing her to curl in on herself. 

“Oh man,” the woman said, jogging back up, a water bottle in hand. She sat next to Christen again, rubbing her back as Christen shook from the force of her own body’s revolt. “Here,” she grabbed a bucket that housed her tools, gently pulling them out and setting them on the deck. She slid the bucket in front of Christen. “Just in case.” 

“Sorry,” Christen whimpered and the woman chuckled.

“Believe it or not, I’ve had worse days at work than a beautiful woman puking in front of me,” she joked and grabbed the water bottle, twisting open the cap, “here, try to drink.”

“Thank you,” Christen said, taking the bottle. She took a small amount in her mouth and swished it around before spitting it into the grass. Bringing the bottle back up to her mouth, she took another small sip, this time swallowing, much to the displeasure of her stomach. 

“Sorry if I was being too loud, someone used the wrong tabs on your unit, so it’s really stuck in there.”

“It’s ok,” Christen managed to get out, sighing as she tried to form more words, “just have a migraine.”

“I can see that,” the woman said sympathetically, “I’m JJ by the way.”

“Christen,” she smiled and JJ chuckled.

“I know, I’m supposed to because of my job.” She winked and Christen’s cheeks flared red a little. “That’s ok, you didn’t know.” 

“You should work.”

“That’s alright, my boss won’t be too happy to find out I made a resident sick while I worked.”

“Not your fault.”

“I know but still, I’m normally much quieter.” JJ smiled, noticing Christen’s face turning a bit green again. “You’re going to get sick again, aren’t you?” she asked just before Christen pulled the bucket to her and threw up in it. JJ moved closer and rubbed her back again. She knew being this violently ill from just a migraine could spell disaster for the young woman. She kept rubbing Christen’s back before remembering she had an old blanket in the truck. “I’ll be right back.” 

Getting up she jogged to the truck, once she was out of sight, however, she called for a medic. “I have a resident here that, while I was working, came out to tell me to knock it off, I’m pretty sure. She has a headache but now keeps getting sick,” JJ explained while she rifled through her truck. “No, I’m not sure of her history, I’m a utility worker,” JJ explained, grinning when she found the blanket, “yes, I’ll stay with her till someone gets here.”

She hung up and went back to Christen who was leaning against the rails again, her face a bit more sunken in than before. JJ walked over and wrapped the blanket around her, smiling when Christen looked up at her. “Can’t have you getting cold on top of that, now can we.” Christen had no idea what possessed her to do so but she leaned into the woman, who just wrapped an arm around her, rubbing it up and down Christen’s bicep. 

“Thank you,” Christen said weakly and JJ just shrugged.

“Just think of it as part of my job.” She smirked and got Christen to laugh a little. 

“Well, you have a shit job.”

“It’s not too bad, I mean I got to meet you, didn’t I?” JJ flirted. They both looked up as another truck pulled in. 

“Someone called for a medic?” a man asked as he jumped out of the passenger side.

“Yeah, that’d be me,” JJ said glad they had shown up so quickly. “I was working when Christen here came outside and well, she’s gotten pretty sick a few times now and has a migraine, so I didn’t want her to get dehydrated.” 

“I’m fine,” Christen protested as the man started looking her over, checking her vitals. 

“You get migraines often?” 

“A few a month.”

“They normally come with you being ill?”

“Not all of them but a few,” Christen said, new found energy taking over as she became anxious. 

“Have you been taking in fluids?” 

“A little…” Christen lied and he nodded. 

“Well, I’d like to hook you up to some fluids, possibly take you to get checked out.” He leaned back away from her, looking her in the eyes. 

“I have a doctor appointment this afternoon for this.”

“Oh, then just fluids?” he asked and Christen was about to protest but JJ wrapped her arm around her again. 

“For me? I’d feel better for the rest of the day if you’d agree to the IV.” 

“Alright,” Christen sighed and the man took her arm, prepping her to receive the IV. The other medic walked over handing over the bag and needed tools. 

“Ok, just a little pinch,” he said and Christen winced, closing her eyes as she turned away. 

“It’s ok,” JJ said, squeezing Christen’s hand with her own. The medic looked up at JJ before looking back down and quickly inserting the needle, “see, you didn’t even feel a thing.”

“All set, we’ll just hang out here for about twenty minutes see how you feel after,” he said and Christen stared down at the tape across her arm.

“I didn’t feel anything,” she said amazed.

“Well, I do pride myself for having the best touch in the department.” The man smirked and Christen chuckled. “We’re going to fill out the papers in the truck.” He got up and walked back over to the truck, leaving Christen and JJ alone again.

“You should finish your work,” Christen said and JJ shook her head. 

“I can say I took my lunch right now, I’ll finish in a bit.”

“Please? I don’t want you in trouble…” 

“Ok fine, but you stay right there, I’ll try to be quiet; plus, it’s louder when you’re inside, echoes off the walls and all that.” Christen just nodded, leaning back against the rails again, her head starting to feel a little better already. JJ walked over to the readers, determining the best way to get the box off. 

“Do you actually like your job?”

“It’s not so bad, I like being outside, and working with my hands. I get to problem solve sometimes, like now, and that’s exciting,” JJ joked and Christen smiled.

“So, someone really did do a number to my box?”

“Oh did they ever. You have the smaller box since you use less electricity in this area, but they used one of the more robust locking mechanisms intended for the larger boxes on your tiny little one and I’m going to have to pry the tabs out one by one.”

“Sounds like a nightmare.”

“No, the nightmare box was the next sub over where the guy welded his own box over it so that we wouldn’t put electronic readers on the house. Didn’t expect us to just pull the whole system and replace it though. He’ll enjoy that bill this month.” JJ smirked and Christen laughed. She watched as JJ worked, finally pulling the old reader off and replacing it with a new one. She turned to Christen and smiled. 

“All done?”

“Yup, you feeling better?”

“Yeah, I have a doctor visit to get to though.” 

“I should move on to the next house.”

“You should.”

“But I’ll be back next week to check on them.” 

“Well then, I’ll see you next week, hopefully.”

“Hopefully.” JJ grinned.

x-x-x

Christen felt nervous for the first time in a very long time. She tapped her foot against the floor, holding a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She wanted to thank JJ for helping her out last week but now worried that the woman was just being friendly and she had misread the whole situation. When the doorbell rang to signal that the worker had arrived, Christen couldn’t help the grin plastered on her face. She opened the door, and her smile fell, a young man stood in front of her, staring at a clip board.

“Miss Press?”

“Yes?”

“I’m here to check your meter,” he read right from the paper and Christen sighed, setting the flowers down on the entry table she had.

“I’ll show you the way.” She walked out of the house and lead him around the house toward the drive. She glanced at the truck in her driveway, sad to not see anyone else there. When she walked around the corner onto the deck, she gasped as she spotted a head of blonde hair. 

“Jake! What did I say abou—” JJ turned around and spotted Christen. “Oh, hey!” She smiled. 

“Hey, yourself.”

“You look much better today. Not that you looked bad last week.”

“I threw up in your bucket last week in sweats and a pj shirt….”

“Still the most beautiful woman I know.” JJ grinned, and Christen noticed the slightly nervous boy behind her. “Right, Jake go find the reader thing from the truck,” she ordered and the boy ran off, “sorry, training him. He won’t make it.”

“He’s sweet.”

“He’s stupid.”

“Aw, that’s mean.” Christen chuckled. “Oh, hang on a minute.” Christen ran back inside grabbing the flowers from the front hall, she came back out smiling at JJ. “I wanted to thank you, for last week.”

“There is no need to than—”

“Just take them. I mean, you even cleaned off my grass and deck so yeah, just take them,” Christen said and JJ took the flowers in her hand, smelling them. 

“Thank you, they are almost as lovely as you.” 

“You should get back to work, though.”

“I should, it’s supposed to be a quick check day…”

“Yeah,” Christen said, a bit dejected.

“But hey,” JJ said, stopping Christen in her tracks, “I’m free tomorrow night… if you want to grab dinner? Maybe?”

“Dinner sounds great.”

“Pick you up at seven?”

“I’ll be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Let me know!


End file.
